We're Dead
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: As Celebi leaves Mew for an hour, she doesn't know that it'll be the biggest mistake of her life. Now, Giratina is trying to stop Arceus, the God Pokemon, from running around with scissors...great. Four-shot. GiratinaxArceus/MewxCelebi.SU's Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's a two-shot!**

**Yeah… I couldn't find enough time to write one, huge, long chapter, so I'm splitting it up into two parts. I'll post it up either tomorrow or Tuesday, somewhat pinky promise xD**

**Made for SilverUmbra's challenge of switching two legendaries personalities. So, I usually make Giratina the goofy and funny one, while Arceus is the serious and wise one, and switched them. Well, at least Mew did…**

**Obviously a Giratina x Arceus two-shot and some Mew x Celebi**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're Dead"

Mew laughed, trying to stifle his rather loud giggle by placing both of his pink paws over his mouth. It didn't seem to do any good, only increasing more interesting eyes looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Ugh…

"What now, Mew?" A green fairy sighed, suddenly hovering beside him while her transparent wings fluttered, humming slightly. She crossed her arms against her chest, resisting to roll her azure eyes in pure agitation, slightly worried to find out why the pink cat was laughing in the first place. When Mew was almost bursting to let out his happy giggle in delight, it was never a good sign. A funny thing to Mew was watching something explode due to his antics or doing. Or even watching some of his fellow legends struggle with a situation in which he usually caused, just like the incident with the rubber ducky. Ho-oh would probably never be the same after everything that happened to him.

"Nothing!" The pink feline sang out, flicking his paws from his mouth to the white roof above the two. His long, pink tail gave a small quiver of content as the same, goofy grin covered his face.

"Mew…" Celebi groaned, finally falling into her habit and rolling her eyes in frustration. She placed her paws against her hips, a small scowl written on her face. "If I dare see any explosion of any kind, you're dead, okay?"

The cat only did a few loops in midair, finishing with a twirl before replying in the same, singing tone, "Oooookay!"

The Time Travel Pokemon pursed her lips, slightly startled to see Mew so calm after her statement. He would usually confess right away whenever she made a threat somewhere along those lines, especially with ones when he ended up getting hurt in any possible way. Still, the pink cat had been known for being able to stand up to such threats since practically everyone said such things to him. Yet, Celebi could not help to feel as if there was some strange vibe flying around at this moment…

"GIRATINA!!"

The green fairy cringed at hearing the loud name being proclaimed, echoing off the large, white halls of the Hall of Origin. However, her expression soon turned into an angry one as she glared at the pink cat, who only stared back innocently. "Mew! What did I say!?"

"But it's not an explosion this time!" He only whimpered back.

* * *

"Dang Arcy! What's with the red face? Can't stand my glory?"

"GET OUT!! GET OUT!!"

"Aw, but won't you miss me?"

"I SAID GET OUT YOU OVERGROWN CATERPILLAR!!"

"Hey, the name's Giratina… unless you forgot it, which I don't blame you. It is such a great name that not even a God Pokemon like you should even utter—"

"ARRRRGH!!"

"Mmm… you okay? You probably need some of that human medicine they call 'Chicken Soup'."

A four-legged, white furred Pokemon snarled back, her gray face red with pure anger and fury. She gave another loud snarl, stomping the black and white marbled floors with her golden hooves. With another guttural growl she gave a violent twist of her head, pacing forward upon the white pedestal she was currently residing. The intense aura of anger glowing from her body contrasted with her usual calm and serene one. "GET OUT!!" She howled once more, her emerald eyes glaring back to a pair of crimson ones.

The large figure before her, Giratina, only grinned his trademark. "Nah… but thanks for the offer." He gave his black and red spotted wings a small flap, only irritating the God Pokemon even further as the wind he created from it fluttered against her white fur, which seemed to be his purpose.

"I can and most willingly kill you right now unless you leave!" She bellowed, the cross-like, golden wheel attached to her midsection glowing slightly from her current emotion she was experiencing.

"You've been saying that for years, Arcy. Yet, I'm still here, alive and kicking!" The tall dragon chuckled, his sentence slightly contrasting himself considering he was the one who guarded the gate of the afterlife.

Arceus' body gave a shudder of fury as she marched down the steps of the platform she was on, Giratina tilting his head slightly from confusion as he saw her headed towards him. His many, white and gold feet moved slightly as his face cracked into a larger grin in some possible way.

The God Pokemon glared up at him, stopping right in front of him as she bared her rather sharp teeth. Giratina only looked down, considering he was quite taller then her, and asked, "Enjoying the view?"

In some amazing way, Arceus pushed his body with one of her golden hooves.

Against all the laws of nature, it somehow made the large dragon wobble slightly from being unbalanced. His grin flew away as he tried to remain balance; placing his feet against the ground once he found it. "Wow. I never knew you could be that strong!"

"Shut up!" Arceus snarled, her usual wise looking eyes filled with fire. She heaved her two, front legs and placed them on Giratina, causing him to grunt slightly from her weight being placed on him. "You listen here, damn it! All I wanted was one, calm day and you ruined it! I earned at least one fudgin' day to myself! But no, you come and destroy it! Prepare to die you bastar—"

She got cut off as the Renegade Pokemon began to chuckle, causing the God Pokemon to look at him, trying to hide her startled feelings.

"… You know…" He noted, cocking his head to the side. A grin was once again plastered on his face. "… You're kinda cute from this angle…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"DIE YOU DAMN COUNTERPART!!"

With that said, Arceus pounced as her eyes glared with pure loathing. She somehow was able to tackle the Renegade Pokemon to the marbled floor, his crimson eyes widened with surprise at the sudden attack. He cringed once his body slammed into the floor, resisting the urge to grunt.

"Arcy! What are you doing?!" Giratina exclaimed, only to groan in pain as the said God Pokemon whacked her hooves against his chest. The dragon could only thanks the heavens he had the thick gold, red, and black armor around his body…

* * *

"You told Giratina where Arceus was!?" Celebi yelled, her paws around Mew's throat as she glared her surprised eyes at him. The pink cat only gave a gurgle, unable to talk with something wrapped around tightly against his windpipe. The fairy quickly let go for him to answer.

"Giratina just told me if I told him where she was at, he'd give me a cookie." He replied, a grin on his face as his two paws massaged his sore neck.

"Mew!"

The feline cringed when Celebi yelled his name, but quickly regained his composure and added to his sentence, "But I know a trick that'll make them stop bickering!"

The green fairy cocked a brow, paws placed on her hips. "Which is?"

Mew twirled a few times in happiness at seeing her interest and giggled, "It's really cool! Here, let me show you!"

"No! Mew, wait!"

Without heeding to his companion's wise words, he disappeared in a blinding flash, leaving Celebi to groan in frustration as she could only guess what kind of chaos might ensue now.

* * *

"GAH! CRAZY WOMEN ATTACKING ME!!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COUNTERPART!!"

Arceus gave another kick from her hooves, causing a groan of pain to once again escape Giratina's lips. He folded his wings against the God Pokemon, pressuring her body to rest on his own, making her unable to move.

"STOP THAT!!" She howled, using all her strength to stand up once more, only for it to end in vain. "LET GO OF ME!!"

"No." The Renegade Pokemon shrugged, a smirk covering his mouth. He grinned once Arceus gave him an intense glare of loathing again. "If I do, you'll just kill me again."

"THAT'S THE FRICKEN POINT!"

While the two bickered, they didn't notice a rather huge flash in the corner of the room, a pink cat popping out. Mew gave his head a shake before glancing around the room with his baby blue eyes, trying to find the two figures he was looking for. A smile slowly curled onto his mouth as he saw the two yelling at each other.

"Let's see…" He hummed; tail flickering around in anticipation for his upcoming plan. The feline gave a small nod as he slowly floated closer above them, not caring whether they saw him or not. He continued to hum a song as he started to fly around the two figures below.

"STUPID!!"

"FAT!!"

"OVERLARGED CATERPILLAR!!"

"FREAKY DOG HORSE THING!!"

"GIRATINA!!"

"…Yeah?"

"DIE!!"

"NEVER!!"

Mew giggled as his circle around them steadily grew faster. Soon, he was just a pink blur, as small particles of vibrant colors seem to fall on top of the two bickering legendaries. They somehow were still oblivious to what was happening.

"I HATE YOU!!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, DAMN DRAGON!!"

"Jeesh, I love you too."

" YOU KNOw what….."

"What?"

"Tada!" Mew giggled out, halting his circling as the two finally noticed the pink cat. Their faces dumbly looked at him as he only grinned back, letting this new scene in front of them slowly dissolve into their minds. However, before Arceus could yell out what he was doing, the colors around them suddenly concealed them both, a fit of confused shouting then heard. The pink cat grinned wider, twirling and flipping in the air with happiness as he watched his attack unfold…

Then something grabbed his throat and whisked him away with a flash.

* * *

"MEW!!" Celebi shouted, her arm around his neck in a headlock. He gave a stifled cry of pain as she pinned him down on the marbled floor of the hall, her azure eyes burning with fury. "What were you doing!?"

"Stopping their fighting…" He whimpered, eyes big and wide as he stared up at her, paws clenched around her own. His tail twitched from slight fear as the feline gave another whimper, back legs moving from his uncomfortable position.

"Mew…" The green fairy groaned. "Next time, just leave them alone… Arceus would kill Giratina before anything bad really happens…"

He only nodded in response.

Celebi sighed deeply, looking away from his wide, sparkling eyes before letting him go. "Look… I have to go somewhere with the others real quick… promise me you won't destroy or bother the two in any way."

Mew hesitated.

"Mew…"

"… I promise, Celebi." The pink cat's mouth soon turned into a grin as he floated upward, the said Forest legendary following him.

The green fairy only narrowed her eyes. "I mean it Mew. Don't go near them."

"I know, I promised didn't I?"

She gave another huge sigh and reluctantly nodded. Mew wasn't usually like this. Most of the time, he would whine about why he couldn't do something or where she was going in the first place. It just didn't feel and seem right for him to give up a fight so fast and easy. There just had to be a hidden motive behind his voice…

"Celebi?"

"Mmm… yeah?"

"You okay? Your eyes look all… spacey…"

The legendary of time travel only locked gazes with him and nodded, mumbling, "Just thinking…"

He nodded his head vigorously; giving Celebi a feeling his head would pop off is he shook it any harder. She pursed her lips again before flying down the narrow hall. "I'll be back, alright? I know it's my turn to baby-sit you, but I have to go somewhere quick. Cresselia and Suicune said it was an emergency."

"What happened?"

Mew barely saw the legendary shrug back. "If I know them, they probably found some nice place to eat and chat about how you males are so… unique…"

"Mkay… have fun Celebi!"

The said Pokemon only nodded, disappearing with a simple teleport, regret filling in her body to leave Mew alone for an hour or so.

* * *

Giratina gave a groan, trying to stand up as his wings drooped to the side of his body. He gave a small shiver, a frown on his face as he watched his nearby counterpart having a difficult time standing up also. "Are you alright, Arceus?"

The God Pokemon only grinned back a goofy and childish grin. " 'Course Giry!"

* * *

**You'll guys figure out what Mew did in the next chapter and how ;)**

**However… I just might change it into a three-shot if I keep wandering off the plan I made for this story xD Still, it'll be fun and hilarious to write these next one or two chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riku50**

**Attila12**

**Goldeneye101**

**Glory for Sleep**

**Combine2007**

**Roggamer22**

**Clinicly Insane and Dangerous **

**Kidd Dragon**

**Azure Inu**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Alright, here's the next part for you guys! Hopefully, I got their personality swap correctly. It was hard portraying the two legendaries the opposite way then what I usually think of them xD Also, free digital cookies for those who guess what move, that Mew messed up, used! Should be easy though  
**

**Oh, and I know made it a four-shot because I keep going off the 'plan' I made for this story :3**

**DISCLAIMER:SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're Dead: Part 2"

"Why are you grinning?" A rather annoyed voice echoed through the Hall of Origin. Any legendary within the halls would easily note it as Arceus as she always responded in that same tone whenever some Pokemon dared to grin in her presence. It was like some death wish they had decided to pester with. A dumb and useless prank in which would only cause a perceiving glare to be bestowed on them, and maybe even a few whacks in the head, which Giratina usually got. And the God Pokemon treated the said 'pranks' like the dumb and useless things they were. It was simple…

So why did the voice sound… manly?

"Because you look funny!" Another voice responded in a happy and content manner, a hidden and joking motive behind its voice. Once again, any legend would say it was Giratina, the jokester of Pokemon, despite him having to guard the depressing gate of the afterlife. The large dragon always loved to tease the God Pokemon for some reason beyond everyone in the world. It was like some sort of hobby he had just picked up for no cause, ever since him and Arceus met hundreds of years ago. He was probably the reason she hated to feel happy and laugh out loud…

Then why was the voice so… feminine?

"There is no funny thing about my looks." The same, masculine voice scoffed, growling slightly at the end.

"Then why can't I stop grinning?" The feminine one giggled back.

What the hell?

Giratina's crimson eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched his counterpart giggle for some reason that did not seem to register into his mind. He arched his head upward and tried to speak in his best demanding voice, "Why are you giggling now?"

Arceus placed one of her hooves against her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter as a grin covered her face once more, "The look on your face is priceless!"

The dragon's left eye twitched slightly.

"Stop right now, Arceus, and act like the God Pokemon you are!" He bellowed, anger starting to boil within him as the said legendary only giggled once more, skipping (Which seemed to be quite difficult with the fact that she had four legs) over the large steps that led to the high pedestal.

"Lighten up, Giry!" She only grinned, placing her haunches onto the marbled floor once she reached the high platform. "I know you're the legendary who guards the Gateway to the eternal life, but, jeesh, you really need to quit the whole 'I'm strong and masculine' thing. It ruins the fun!"

As those words erupted from Arceus' mouth, it was like as if the whole, entire balance of nature was gone. The rules applied to nature were no longer needed, despite being mandatory in order for one to live.

It was just unlike Arceus to say such a thing.

"Fun? There is no time for fun, Arceus." Giratina growled, annoyance reaching its highest point. "You have to protect the world from danger and everything, and all you think about is fun? I don't see why you had to be the God Pokemon. I would have been a good candidate."

"Chill, Giry." She only retorted, lying down on her pedestal.

"Don't you dare tell me to chill!" He snapped back, feet stomping against the ground in anger.

"Then stop acting like such a partypooper!"

"You start acting like a God Pokemon!"

"Stop being so strict!"

"Stop thinking about only 'fun'!"

"Why should I? Fun is fun."

"There is no time for fun, Arceus!"

"Jeesh! Are you pregnant or something!? I guess someone has mood swings..."

Giratina gave a frustrated snarl, pounding his legs and flapping his wings in protest. "I don't have time for this!"

"How? All 'ya do is guide the souls to the afterlife. Quite boring if you asked me." Arceus shrugged, shifting her body so she laid on her back. A grin covered her face as she watched an upside down, in her point of view, Giratina walk away from the room to a hall, announcing, "You're the one who made me have this job!"

"Well, _someone_ had to do it and it certainly wasn't going to be me!"

* * *

"WHEEEE!!" Mew sang out, twirling in midair while flying forward in the long hall with glee. He flipped his body upside down, eyes sparkling as he scanned over the white walls. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

"…Where is everyone?" The pink cat then took note after seeing no other living being beside him, finally halting his antics and looking around the hall. His grin soon turned into just a smile as he pondered on where everyone else could have gone. Mew, however, wasn't worried in the slightest bit. The others would sometimes do such things to him like this for reasons beyond his understanding. It was almost as if they were trying to get rid of him sometimes…

He shrugged.

Looping for a few seconds before he flew forward, the feline's thoughts wondered from where the others could be at to what Arceus and Giratina were doing at this moment. His attack seemed to work as there was no more of their incessant shouting and yelling echoing within the halls, but there was something wrong. It was almost too quiet.

Mew's tail gave a quiver as he stopped flying, puzzled slightly.

Had he done the attack wrong?

The pink cat ran over every step within his mind, only for him to blink in surprise as reality hit his furry, pink face.

He had forgotten a step.

The feline shook his head, his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember how Manaphy taught him the steps for her signature attack. It was amazingly quite simple compared to the other attacks he had learned. Like flamethrower. It usually burned and blistered his throat from the intense heat.

"I think I did it right…" Mew frowned for once as he tried to remember what he did. Unlike Manaphy, he just couldn't perform her attack in once simple step, as he wasn't made for such an attack. He had to add a few things before it even worked…

Once again, the feline could only think one thought in his head; he must have forgotten a step. He knew he did.

"My head hurts…" Mew suddenly moaned, clutching the sides of his forehead as the familiar pain that was a headache came pounding on his head. Shaking off his thoughts he scanned the hall once more, only to see a dark silhouette in the distance.

Mew, paws still holding onto his head, flew forward, baby blue eyes narrowed as he tried to determine who it was. A slight feeling of fear trickled down his spine as the shadowed figure grew larger, feet thumping on the marbled floor with anger. The feline back away slightly, curiosity starting to take over his senses as he leaned head first, trying to discover who it was without actually getting close to it.

"Giratina?"

"Yes, Mew?"

The feline grinned at his presence, paws letting go of his head, the shadow turning into the said dragon. However, instead of his usual grin that perched on his mouth, it was replaced by a frown, almost causing the pink cat to ask if something was wrong.

Almost.

"Wanna play?" Mew laughed, forgetting his promise to Celebi, flying forward and then around Giratina as a pink blur. The Renegade Pokemon only put on a look of disgust, stretching his wings out ward to stop his companion from circling him as he made another lap around. It seemed to work for a second, but he only flew in even larger circles. "No thanks, Mew. Playing is a bit too childish, don't you think?"

Mew fell to the floor.

"Giratina?" He questioned, his voice pleading to know if this really was the same jokester who loved to play with him. His baby blue eyes looked at him as if the legendary was some sort of filthy and unwanted thing.

"Yes, it's me." The large Pokemon snapped back, offended from getting a look like that from Mew. The Mew. The one who always caused trouble and made everyone's life difficult, was now looking at him as if he did those things. Giratina flexed his wings further from annoyance. This day just seemed to get worse, if that was even possible in this universe…

The feline slowly raised his body from the floor, the same look in his eyes as he scanned the old jokester. Mew's tail twitched slightly as Giratina locked gazes with him, anger burning in his crimson eyes. "… You don't wanna play?"

The ghost-like dragon only gave a stifled grunt, but shook his powerful head in almost a cocky fashion.

Mew's eyes widened as if scared to be in his presence. They were round with fear, sparkling slightly as if on the verge of tears. "… No?"

Giratina growled slightly. "Yes, I said no, Mew, two times."

The pink cat nodded dumbly, his lower jaw opened slightly. "But you always played with me…"

He sighed. "I used to play with you Mew. Now I see no point in the act. It just wastes time in which I could be using for, you know, more work."

Mew lost it.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The feline shouted, flying forward like a bullet and latching onto his golden trimmed face. The Renegade Pokemon gave a slight yelp of surprise, once again falling backward and landing on his back. Mew continue to yell out words in which Giratina couldn't comprehend at the moment, considering his face was now getting mauled by the cat.

"STOP IT MEW!!" He bellowed in protest, shaking his head vigorously to try and fling his attacker off as his legs were too short to grab him. His antics, however, only seemed to make the feline hold tighter on his face.

"GIRATINA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Mew wailed, attaching his legs around the said legendary's head as he used his paws to bang against his face, almost as if he hit hard enough the real Giratina would pop out once more. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"MEW!!"

* * *

"I'm sooooo bored…" Arceus sighed, still in her upside down position. She stuck out her tongue, letting it droop downward from the pressure of gravity. "I wonder what Giry's doin…"

As if a light bulb flickered in her head, a mischievous grin covered her face as the God Pokemon repositioned herself by rolling over, once again lying on her stomach. She stood up, stretching slightly to get the blood back into her stiff legs, and trotted off her pedestal.

Her stomach then gave a small rumble.

Arceus blinked her emerald eyes, tilting her neck slightly before bluntly stating, "I'm hungry…"

She then shrugged, lifting one, golden hove and giving it a small wave. As if by magic, a small _pop_ was heard as something appeared in front of her, falling to the marbled ground.

Arceus grinned, picking the object from the floor, and taking a bit out of it. "Five second rule!"

The object in which she was eating seemed to be covered in some sort of brown, sticky sauce. Each time the God Pokemon took a bit, the caramel stuck onto the fur around her mouth, almost as if she had a beard.

"You just gotta love Caramel Apples." She grinned, exposing some of her teeth in which were covered with the said substance.

Arceus the walked forward, holding the treat in her mouth, as she looked for her counterpart she had affectionately called Giry.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here's the third chapter!**

**Okay, there some more interaction between the personality switched Giratina and Arceus, plus Mew. The ending should be the next chapter if everything goes to plan… hopefully… but then again, most of you should know I get sidetracked a lot xD**

**DISCLAIMER:SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're Dead: Part 3"

"Giry! Oh Giry!" A muffled voice rang through the several halls, almost as if the owner had his or her teeth glued together by some sticky substance.

Arceus trotted through the halls, caramel apple still held firmly in her jaws, which were starting to drip with her drool, and rounded another corner with a swift leap. Her emerald eyes flickered with slight sadness at not seeing her counterpart, yet she only continued in her merry way.

Some caramel dripped to the ground, spreading slowly as if waiting for one unlucky being to accidentally get trapped in its golden brown stickiness. The old Arceus would have wailed at the mess, ordering the person, in which this case was herself, to clean it up immediately because it would ruin her godlike image as any blemish in one's house or appearance would show flaws, and god Pokemon like her were suppose to not have any flaws whatsoever. The new one, however, only continued to trot forward with no care in the world, not even bothering to wipe off or notice the caramel stuck around her mouth like a beard that was hardening. It would take hours or days of scrubbing and washing to get the stuff off of her usual, white and clean fur. Yet, she still showed no fear to the mess.

"Giiiiiirrrrrryyyyy! Where are yoooouuuuu!?" Arceus chanted once more, voice still muffled as her eyes looked around idly on the white walls. Her golden hooves gave a clicking noise each time they touched the marble flooring, almost like a hidden song beneath each step.

Finally, with all the drooling and caramel being mixed in it, the God Pokemon spit out the covered apple on the floor, smacking her lips at the sugary and sweet taste still in her mouth. The half eaten treat rolled on the floor, stopping abruptly from the sticky goop around it. Arceus looked at the apple, tilting her head to the side as her face scrunched up in wonder, giving her the same look in which the old Arceus would have done in times of frustration. However, this time she was pondering about something.

"… Why did I spit it out?"

Shaking her head from the though, the God Pokemon skipped over the now floor laid treat, continuing her mission to find her counterpart. The golden wheel attached at her mid-section wiggled back and forth from her movements, giving the illusion it would fall off at any given moment.

Arceus rounded another corner…

"Giry!"

The said dragon was currently on the ground, a pink blur hitting at his golden-trimmed face. His wails and shouts were barely audible through Mew's fur, whom was wailing his own things.

"WHY!! GIRATINA!! WHY!?"

The God Pokemon's face tilted into a full-fledged grin, caramel covered teeth exposed. She skipped over, almost bursting with laughter at seeing her counterpart struggle in such a ridiculous way. Sure, she could see him getting beaten up by Mewtwo, as he was powerful in ways she could barely surpass, but Mew? A little, pink-furred cat?

"Dang Giratina! You're getting your ass kicked by a kitten!?" Arceus chuckled, only receiving a rather rude flap from the said legendary's wings. She laughed harder, going around the struggling figure as her eyes welled up from all the strain of giggling so hard.

"Help me, dang it!" Giratina was finally able to let out, flipping over to his stomach as he started to bang his head against the floor. Mew only flew off, making the old jokester hit his head and cry out in agony. Arceus fell on the floor, front legs clutching her sore stomach as her giggles filled the hall.

"It's not funny!" The dragon roared, standing up once more and smacking away the pink cat with his wing before he could clutch onto his face again. The God Pokemon's laughs only increased, tears streaming down her closed eyelids.

Giratina snarled, pounding the ground with his legs with fury. He roared again, finally making the laughing Arceus to open her teary emerald eyes.

"STOP THIS INSTANT, ARCEUS!!"

The white-furred legendary continued to giggle, trying to stand up only to sway back down in a drunken fashion. She wailed even harder after her antics.

Giratina couldn't take it.

"STOP IT ARCEUS!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" He roared, crimson eyes glaring like daggers at the laughing figure, who was starting to slowly restrict herself from the squeals of delight. "STOP YOUR INCESSANT LAUGHING!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR PERSONALITY!! YOU'RE A GOD POKEMON! ACT LIKE ONE!!"

Finally stopping herself, Arceus stood up once more, front leg wiping away the tears from her eyes. A grin continued to be plastered on her face as she walked forward in a casual manner, upsetting Giratina further. "Look… if I'm the God Pokemon… then shouldn't you be copying me?"

His teeth scrapped together. "I will never follow your examples!"

She shrugged. "If you never did, you wouldn't be breathing… sleeping… eating…"

"ENOUGH!!"

The Renegade legendary gave his feet a loud thud, slightly shaking the foundation beneath their feet. He flapped his wings in anger, a snarl plastered on his face. Mew, who had been smacked away by him just recently, floated upward slowly, clutching his head in which had been hit. The pink cat's face contorted from fear to surprise at seeing his usual, calm buddy being so aggressive and angered in such a situation. He couldn't even think of one time he had ever seen him so furious about something. Well… then again, that one time when Mew had cheated during that one game had made Giratina pretty mad…

"I am sick of you!" The dragon spat out, a scowl curling on his expression. "I don't deserve to have a counterpart like you!"

Arceus cocked a brow, sitting down on her haunches as she scanned over the snarling legendary. "Well, too bad. You're stuck with me forever until you die!"

"Then just kill me!!" Giratina roared once more, crimson eyes narrowed in disgust from the view in front of him.

"Aw… you know you don't mind spending an eternity with me!"

The large dragon inhaled deeply, his voice trembling slightly, and then exhaled to calm his raising temper. He closed his crimson eyes to try and retain his sanity, continuing to take long and deep breath while counting to ten. It had been a thing he had picked up from Cresselia every time she met Darkrai in some place and time. It seemed to have work, though, as he then opened his eyelids, less fire flickering in his eyes.

"Arceus," Giratina started, exhaling deeply before resuming. " Just leave me alone for now, alright? I really need to calm down right now…"

"You sure do, Giry!" The said legendary giggled, a grin forming on her face. The dragon's eyes twitched slightly, but he continued to look on with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Giratina?" A timid voice trembled, attracting the attention of the two counterparts. Mew's small ears drooped downward as he gazed upon the new and strict Renegade Pokemon. His baby blue eyes were locked with a pair of crimson before he flew forward and once again attached himself to the old jokester, grabbing onto his plated chest. "What's wrong with you!?"

The Protector of the afterlife only frowned; trying to hid his look of disapproval at having Mew hugging his chest. After a few seconds, he raised up one of his many legs, nudging the feline's side to signal for him to let go. The pink cat only hugged tighter, eyes closed as he once again stated, "What happened to my old buddy!?"

"I'm still here Mew!" Arceus then piped up, skipping so she was only a few feet away from the two. "We can still have fun!"

The pink-furred legendary released his grip and looked at the God Pokemon with a weary look. He shook his head, unable to comprehend on how Arceus, the Arceus, could ever offer to play with him. If the feline remembered correctly, the last time she said that in her sarcastic tone he had Celebi patch up the bruises all over his body.

Yet… her voice wasn't sarcastic at all…

Mew gave a small whimper, unable to understand what was happening. It was as if the two had switched personalities…

"ARCEUS!!" Giratina finally said, breaking away his eye contact with the pink cat as his crimson orbs flickered with surprise and fear. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE SCISSORS!?"

As if on cue, the God Pokemon gave a small squeal of laughter, a pair of blue scissors in her mouth. The Renegade Pokemon blinked slightly before the same scowl took over his face as he assumed his tough exterior by glaring and stretching his neck.

"LET GO OF THAT!! YOU'LL GET HURT!!"

Arceus giggled again and grabbed it out of her mouth with her front hove. "Make me Giry."

Giratina only narrowed his eyes further, but stepped forward. "Give me the scissors, Arceus."

"No way Giry!" With that said, she popped them back inside her mouth and skipped away, a grin barely seen.

The Renegade legendary only hesitated, not wanting to encourage the God Pokemon's antics by running after her. He gave a low, frustrated growl and stepped forward once more, trying to somehow stop his counterpart from running away from him. "Arceus!" He yelled in a warning tone, only for her to skip a few feet in front of him while holding the scissors in her mouth.

"I will not encourage your antics! Just put down the scissors!"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later….**

* * *

"GIVE IT TO ME!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NOOOOO!!"

Arceus ran around the hall, a deranged and angered Giratina behind her. She gave another giggled before stopping, making the dragon behind her widened his eyes and placed his feet against the floor to try and stop himself from crashing into her. However, instead of a huge pain shooting up in both of their bodies, the God Pokemon sprung straight into the air, somehow landing over the skidding Renegade legendary.

Mew watched from the air, lower jaw slightly opened as he watched the two counterparts run around like Tauros. His tail flickered back and forth from anticipation as he tried to think of some plausible reason in which why the two legendaries in front of him were acting the opposite of what they normally did. The pink cat chewed his upper lip as he pondered as hard as his small mind could possibly take.

"GIVE IT TO ME!!"

"NEVER!!"

…There just couldn't be a reason why…

The pink cat groaned slightly, clutching his head once more in rare frustration.

"What the hell?!"

A surprised and confused voice rang throughout the one hall the three legendaries were located at. Arceus and Giratina, however, showed no signs that they had heard the voice as they continued their reckless antics and ran around, shouting out their own comments to one another. Mew only directed his baby blue eyes to the few figures that had turned around one corner, a bewildered expression on all their faces as they stared at the scene in front of them. One in particular, a green fairy, looked away from the view in front of her and locked her azure eyes with the pink cat. An angered face contorted on her face as she stared at the oblivious feline, a silent message running through her eyes.

Mew was going to die.

The pink cat, being as dense as he is, only grinned a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders to show his own confusion with Arceus and Giratina running around. He rubbed the back of his head as a small blush of embarrassment was barely shown through his pink fur.

A pale yellow and blue swan levitated forward, her carmine eyes still focused on the scene in front of her. She slowly narrowed her eyes as if to observe the current situation, tilting her crescent shape head as she slowly spoke out the question in everyone's mind, "What the hell is going one right now?"

Celebi, however, didn't say anything as she flew towards a grinning Mew, a slight scowl on her face. The pink cat only waved his one paw at her approaching figure, smile widening at seeing her once more.

"Hi Celeb—"

Mew gave out a half choking squeak as the green fairy grabbed his shoulders, shaking him back and forth while yelling in an angered tone, "What did I tell you Mew!? Don't go near Arceus and Giratina!!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" The feline whimpered as Celebi let go of him to answer. His ears once again drooped, eyes falling to the floor to avoid letting her see his shame and sorrow as Giratina himself had once told him that girls usually fell for such an act, considering he used it on his counterpart almost every day. "Giratina just walked around the corner and I forgot…"

Mew's statement was practically true, except for the part in which he said the Renegade legendary 'walked' towards him. It was more like a furious stomping action then a simple walk in the park thing. It practically caused an earthquake.

"Mew…" Celebi groaned, antennas drooping also as she tried to retain her now calm composure.

"Serious, what the hell happened here, Celebi?" Cresselia then remarked again, wandering her carmine eyes in which were previously watching Giratina dive to grab Arceus, who only dodged once more with a cocky grin, and gave her three, purple wings a small hum.

A water wolf behind the swan only nodded her crystal looking head in agreement, staring up at the said Time Travel Pokemon.

"Ask Mew…" She sighed back, paw pointing towards the pink cat, who waved back at the two below.

"Hi Cresselia! Hi Suicune!"

All three females sighed deeply as they directed their attention to the grinning Mew, Arceus' giggling and Giratina's cursing filling the hall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riku50**

**Attila 12**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**Glory For Sleep**

**Kidd Dragon**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Alright you guys, here's the last chapter. It's sort of rushe—well… it is rushed as I want to get started on a new story I've been dying to write. Keep a lookout for it as I might post it today. XD Hopefully the ending is not to cheesy…**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're Dead: Part 4"

Silence.

Dead silence filled the hall.

An eerie and nerve wracking silence filled the usual noisy halls inside and out. It was almost like a ghost town as the citizens left it to flee for their lives, leaving the city to perish over time, which almost seemed to be the case. The yells of anger or frustration or any kind of emotion Arceus would express in such a tone that would weave in and out of the place was gone, leaving a sense of fear and nakedness. Almost as if the God Pokemon had left the Hall of Origin for good…

"Arceus!"

… Or not.

A loud thud was heard followed by a few grunts of pain, ground shaking in the process. The personality switched Giratina held Arceus down to the ground with his body, crimson eyes burning with anger as his counterpart only giggled back in a childish manner. The God Pokemon seemed to be unaware of four pair of eyes staring with bewilderment at her, almost oblivious to them. She just gave a playful smack to the large dragon currently holding her down by lying on top of her, carefully trying not to squish her.

"Give me those scissors." Giratina snarled through his clenched teeth, agitated as Arceus smacked a hove on his chest. The usual jokester who would always love to make fun of the God Pokemon now stared at her with pure loathing; almost letting his legs collapse so his full weight might crush her in an instant. His wings gave another flap of anger; blowing wind onto her face, as he shifted his neck into the same, dominate position by stretching it as far as he could.

Arceus just blinked her emerald eyes in amusement, watching her counterpart relief his emotions in such a violent way. She looked at the dragon as if he was some new program she had recently found in an old, broken television. It almost seemed to be the case with all the drama floating around, affects only mounting even more when Suicune gave a small gasp.

"What did you do Mew?" Celebi whispered to the pink cat, trying to restrain having her paws firmly clenched around his neck for answers. Instead, she balled them into fists and held them tightly against her side to resist the temptation of doing such a thing.

"Well…" The feline began slowly, baby blue eyes never leaving the two legendaries lying on the floor. "I did a heart swap that Manaphy taught me… but I did something wrong." He turned his eyes to the green fairy; smile erupting onto his face at seeing her.

The Time Travel Pokemon inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing her azure eyes before forcing a twisted smile onto her face as well. Mew's smile only flexed into a grin at seeing her give a 'smile' in return also. He didn't even notice her fists shaking slightly.

"Mew." Celebi said in a contorted tone, eyes opening to reveal a pair of slightly crazed glint in them. Her right eye gave a small twitch. "Please tell me there's a way to fix this."

The pink cat gave a thoughtful look, paw placed on his chin in almost a cute fashion. Tail swished back and forth in a fast motion, eyes looking slightly lost. Celebi's mouth pursed into a line as she impatiently waited for his answer, trying to ignore Arceus and Giratina who were currently arguing over which sandwich was better, bologna or turkey. How they even got to such a topic was beyond her wildest imagination.

"I dunno." Mew finally said, grin still plastered on his face as if he had just answered a million dollar question correctly.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…AGAIN…**

* * *

Cresselia and Suicune held Celebi down on the marbled floor; Mew whimpering slightly as he gripped his tail with fear. The Time Travel Pokemon gave a guttural snarl once more as her paws scratched the air, trying to wrap them around the pink cat's neck to vent all her anger out.

"Calm down Celebi!" The metallic swan who was currently holding down her body with a simple psychic yelled out. Her wings gave a small shimmer, miniscule particles floating to the ground and disappearing from sight. The usual calm expression covering her face was replaced with one of pure confusion, unable to determine why Celebi wanted to strangle the pink cat huddling in a corner for his life, praying to Arceus (who was currently hanging on Giratina's black wing) that nothing bad would happen to him in any way.

"YOU!!" The green fairy yelled in a tone unlike herself, eyes widened to its full extent as they glared at a cowering figure. Mew gave another whimper and flinched when she gave another wild lunge to grab him, only to be stopped by Suicune who held down her legs with her two paws.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelped back, trying to hide behind his ridiculously thin tail by placing it over his eyes, almost as though it would resist Celebi from attacking him like a barrack. His body shook tremendously, baby blue eyes closed with fear as he tried to think of a logical reason why the green fairy would try to attack him in such a time like this. Mew always considered Celebi to be one of the most respected legendaries around (about tied with Darkrai and Giratina in his mind) so he always treated her as such a thing. It was almost dead frightening to see a usually serene and elegant Pokemon to expose her rather violent and deadly side. Once could see why the pink cat was scared, especially the fact that his mind wasn't one for thinking as hard as most people. All he knew was that someone he respected and trusted fully was now trying to attack him in a vicious manner, something beyond his imagination.

"What happened Celebi!?" Suicune howled out, using all her weight, which seemed almost comical, to hold the fairy down from tearing Mew into halves. Both of the legendaries who were currently trying to hold the Time Travel Pokemon down were almost oblivious to the reason why their friend suddenly turned into such a monster. They were watching Arceus and Giratina argue over which sandwich was better, bologna or turkey (Arceus was winning with turkey) when a loud, crazed scream erupted from Celebi. Bewildered, the two turned around only for Mew to fly past their heads, Celebi almost grabbing his tail. By instinct, the two tackled her to the marbled floor, unable to identify why on earth she was so angered with the feline.

"HE. ARCEUS. GIRATINA. NEVER!!" She only was able to grunt back, eyes still targeting her unlucky prey.

Cresselia gave a small pout, sick of not knowing why everything was going on. She twisted her long neck to lock gazes with a shaking Mew, carmine eyes demanding for an answer. "Mew, what did you do?"

"I… sort of did a Heart Swap, but messed up the steps…" He whimpered, trying to somehow melt himself into the ground. "I think their personalities switched… I'M SORRY!!" Mew gave a shudder before placing his head on the ground, still whimpering.

Suicune and Cresselia looked at each other, a silent message exchanging between the two. They both nodded in response, looking back at Mew one more time, then at the deranged legendary the two were holding down.

They let go.

Celebi, surprised at such a release, flew like a bullet toward Mew, grabbing his neck before crashing on top of him. The two tumbled in a pink and green blur, finally stopping as the fairy flew off of him from such a momentum. The pink cat, baby blue eyes wide, sat up, slightly dazed from such a random attack. Celebi, also dazed, laid on the ground as she tried to process what happened in the past second.

"Gosh Giry… and you think we fight a lot." A voice giggled, causing everyone to look at the two, personality-switched legendaries. Arceus gave Giratina a look of content, only for one of anger to be exchanged back. The God Pokemon trotted around the large dragon, much to his dismay, and then continued, "I mean… at least none of us has tried to choke each other."

"I about to…" He snarled back, crimson eyes burning as if to justify his statement.

"I know you don't mean that Giry!" Arceus giggled, grinning to expose her still caramel cover teeth. The said legendary cringed from disgust.

"I KNOW!!"

Every legend flattened their ears or covered them as the loud, pitched yell echoed throughout the halls. The owner of the voice, Mew, flew upward before continuing in such a loud tone, "I KNOW HOW TO FIX IT!!"

Before anyone could question the suddenly happy, pink cat, he flew around Giratina and Arceus in a fast pace, the same, vibrant colors falling down upon them. The God Pokemon only watched with interest, her counterpart trying to demand Mew to stop whatever he was doing to them. "MEW! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Giratina bellowed.

The feline seemed to either not hear him or ignored him completely as he continued with his circles around them, easily becoming a pink blur. The colors seem to be a thick blanket as they fell on top of the two, covering them completely.

"There." Mew huffed, finally halting his flying as he watch the, once again, confused Arceus and Giratina trying to find a way out of there.

"What did you do…?" Celebi then asked, her azure eyes finally shrunken back into their original size.

"I'm fixing it!" The feline laughed, twirling in mid-air as the recent memory of the green fairy somehow disappeared from his mind like a flash.

Just as the Time Travel Pokemon was just to ask how, a flash blinded everyone, automatically closing everyone's eyes. As it ended within a few seconds, curiosity bloomed in each one as they watched two figures that were lying on the ground, slowly get up.

Giratina was finally able to regain his footing, a dazed look in his crimson eyes. Arceus was also able to stand up, her caramel covered face scrunched up with confusion. "What just happened?"

Suicune, Cresselia, Celebi, and Mew waited patiently for something to come out of their mouths, hoping it would identify whether the pink cat's plan actually worked for once. Their faces fell when Giratina scrunched up his face into what looked like a scowl…

"Arcy, nice beard."

"GIRATINA!!" Mew suddenly bellowed with pure happiness, flying forward and crashing onto the said legendary's face. The dragon only gave a grin and a chuckle, barely seen over the pink mesh of fur that was currently latched onto his face. "What's up Mew?"

"YOU'RE BACK!!" The feline was only able to squeak out. Giratina gave a questioning look before shrugging it off, knowing Mew must have bonked his head somewhere…

Arceus gave a look of disgust before raising her elegant head upward, trying to redeem her god-likeness. Her emerald eyes gave a small twitch as her counterpart flashed her a charming grin underneath Mew's body, only causing her to give a snort of repugnance.

"Nice beard Arceus." Cresselia then smirked, carmine eyes half closed with humor. The God Pokemon flashed her a small glare before reaching her golden hove to her mouth, feeling a sticky substance around it. She gave a contorted look of disapproval and confusion as she smacked her lips, a sweet and sugary taste slightly residing within her mouth…

"Caramel?"

Arceus gave a small growl of anger, unable to imagine how the said substance got onto her face. She flashed Giratina a rude look, figuring it was another prank from him, and gave a cry of frustration.

"It'll take weeks to get it off!!"

Celebi gave a sigh, flashing a soft smile towards Mew who was still latched onto Giratina's face. "It sure will… Arcy…"

* * *

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER…**

* * *

"Come in…"

Many loud thuds easily helped Arceus identify who it was. The God Pokemon gave a heaved sigh, resting nicely on her pedestal, as she only closed her emerald eyes, caramel around her face finally gone after a week of intense washing and scrubbing. How it got there in the first place was a mystery in itself. Suicune, Cresselia, Mew, and Celebi were no help to the matter as every time she tried to bring it up to expose the truth, the four would only give a nervous laugh before saying they didn't quite know the source of who did it, which, as she didn't know, happened to be herself. The four didn't really seem to be acting quite right either…

"Hey Arcy!"

"Greeting Giratina."

The said dragon stepped inside the room, grin plastered on his face as usual. Arceus gave another heavy sigh before saying, "Look, Giratina… I'm not in the mood for any ridiculing at this moment…"

The Renegade legendary just stepped in further. "Got it Arcy… what's on 'ya mind?"

Arceus cocked a brow at him, trying to find the reason why he was acting so… civilized at this moment. She figured it was probably another prank… "Well, when you instruct and take care of the whole universe, it kind of takes it out of you."

Giratina gave a small chuckle. "I don't see the reason why. You are the God Pokemon! With a simple wave you can kill every one of us!"

The white furred Pokemon gave a small hum to acknowledge his answer before darting her emerald, which she had just opened, to her counterpart. A feeling of uneasiness filled her as she stared at him.

"You know Arcy…" He then began, his grin somehow fading away as a thoughtful look replaced it. "I guess I never really thank you for, you know, everything…"

Arceus gave a small snort.

"So… thanks… for everything…"

The God Pokemon stared at him, almost bewildered to hear such a thing from him. She raised her neck a bit higher, trying to find some sort of answer within his crimson eyes, which were emotionless. For some strange reason, a warm feeling erupted onto her cheeks for reasons beyond her understanding "Thank you Giratina…"

A grin then covered his face, along with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. "Also, thanks for picture of you with a caramel beard. It really made the townspeople have a kick out of it!"

"GIRATINA!!"

Things were finally back to normal…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
